Dragon In the Precinct
by wikelia
Summary: "Guys, there's a dragon in our precinct!" Or, what happens when the 99 meets the gang.


Personally, Jake thought that when Raymond Holt spoke, no one interrupted because they were all just quickly trying to memorize the way he sounded so they could perfectly imitate him later. He entertained this thought while watching Amy hanging onto Holt's every word. That was why, after a full minute, when he snapped out of it, he only caught the last sentence.

"I hope you will make them feel welcome."

"Wait wait wait wait - who are we making feel welcome?" Jake looked directly at Holt with a look of disbelief. After all that chaos with the 98, he was letting more people come here? Of course, they were dealing with a pregnant woman that time, but still.

"Someone clue in Peralta," his mean dad said as he walked back to his office, Terry following close behind. Jake stuck his tongue out, but no one saw.

Rosa spoke up. "He said that these guys are coming from upstate with...well, the words he used were 'modified highly intelligent winged fire breathing animals.' But it's obviously -"

"DRAGONS!" Jake shouted, jumping up in awe. "Amy, did you hear? DRAGONS!"

"I heard," she said, not even sparing him a glance, "unlike you, I listen the first time."

"Unlike you I listen the first time, title of our sex tape."

"That doesn't even make sense, Jake!"

"What do you think dragon trainers like to eat?" Charles mused, his head in his hand, deep in thought. "For that matter, what do dragons like to eat?"

"Fish, apparently," Terry grumbled, coming out of the captain's office. "Their captain, Stoick Haddock, said they eat a variety of food, but it's mostly fish. His son Hiccup will explain more."

The 99 burst into laughter, and Terry grinned. "But don't you guys go making fun of him for his name. Stoick Haddock's a big man, and his son is probably the same."

"Ooh, daddy's boy." Gina stood up, smirking. "You guys know what that means, right?" She put her phone down (everyone in the room gasped) and sat down next to Charles. "He'll probably be full of it."

"Real bastard," Rosa snarled, clenching her fist.

"Cocky jerk."

"Lazy idiot."

"Huge flirt."

"Yogurt hater."

"Really, Terry?" Jake threw his hands up in the air, shaking his head in mock disapproval. "We're trying to be serious here, and you say yogurt hater?"

Terry shook his head. "Jake - never mind. Point is, be nice to him and his gang, we want to know how to train these animals."

"Dragons, Terry. Call them dragons. And after today.." Jake turned his head dramatically. "Call me the Dragon Master." He turned back to look at all of them. "I just came up with that now. Cool name, right?"

* * *

"Hiccup, would you please relax?" Astrid asked, burying her face in her hands.

"I can't. This is a lot of -"

"Pressure, we get it," Snotlout groaned, "it's a lot of responsibility, a lot of pressure, a lot of blah blah blah. We've been listening to this for one hour."

"Well, excuse me for wanting to get the job done right!" Hiccup said, glaring at his cousin as they walked. "In fact -"

"In fact," Astrid mimicked, "didn't you know that some people might not like dragons?" She sighed, putting a hand on his shoulder. "They'll love them. Did you even read up on Jake Peralta, Hiccup?"

Hiccup turned to her in horror. "We were supposed to read up on them?"

"Oh, babe."

Tuffnut slung an arm around his shoulders. "Yeah, babe. Don't worry, though, if we have to escape, we can just fly out. We have dragons, remember?"

Hiccup gave him a dry look.

Astrid gave him a thumbs up and pretended to look serious when her boyfriend looked back at her. "Don't be so immature, Tuffnut."

"But you - but she -"

Astrid winked as they walked on, and Tuff turned to Fishlegs and Ruffnut who were behind the rest of them. "Did you guys see that? That little she-devil has him wrapped around her finger!"

"Bro," Ruff said, jogging up and nudging his arm, "in New York, you have to have someone wrapped around your finger at all times."

"That's technically not true," Fishlegs said, coming in between them, "don't make it sound so bad."

"Explain Astrid's behavior, then."

"Well, besides the fact that Hiccup is dying…"

"It's gambling!" Snotlout shouted, frustrated, as they all went inside the building.

* * *

The elevator opened, and the first thing Toothless did was bound forward and jump on someone, despite all of Hiccup's explanation to do precisely the opposite. The rest of the dragons followed suit, and suddenly it was chaos.

"Astrid!" he shouted, looking at her worriedly. Already, her expression was set and she ran into the room with a dragon call, beckoning Stormfly to stop running around and come to her. A man was in the middle of the room, looking around and grinning at everything. One of the women had gotten on her desk, and she was screaming at poor Meatlug to leave her alone.

The captain - Captain Holt - came out of his office and spoke loudly. "What is going on here? Where is Hiccup Haddock?"

Hiccup cringed, and then stepped forward, swiftly scratching Hookfang under his chin. "That's - that's me, sir." At least the man wasn't as humongous as his father.

"Get your animals under control!"

"Right away, sir," he squeaked, and then ran over to Toothless. If Toothless stopped, they would all stop. He had jumped on a tall, muscular man who had been holding a basket of fish. "Bud!"

Toothless stopped, looking up with a guilty expression. This was enough of a distraction for the man underneath him, and he pulled out from the dragon's gasp. Hiccup helped him up.

"I'm so sorry, sir, I thought they would behave."

The man laughed, clapping him on the back. "I bet it's not your fault. Where's your jerk leader?"

"Jerk leader?" he questioned, already feeling bad about the answer.

"Terry!" someone shouted before he could respond. Hiccup turned - the man who had been grinning during the chaos was standing next to Barf and Belch, and they were nudging him gently. "Look at this! Two heads. I honestly don't know whether to be scared or wonder about how many questions that raises."

"Just be scared," a woman next to him snapped. She was covered in dragon slobber, and Hiccup winced again. This was not going as planned.

"I'm so sorry, everyone," he said loudly, pretty sure he was turning red as he spoke. Across the room, Astrid was looking at him consolingly. "I'm Hiccup. We'll be happy to help you guys clean up."

A shorter man gasped loudly, and the other all looked generally surprised. "You're Hiccup? But...you're so tiny!"

Snotlout snorted, and he wasn't sure whether it was because they called him tiny or because his cousin knew that size was not a measure of strength. Hiccup wanted to believe it was the latter, but he knew better.

"Y-yeah. I'm Hiccup. And well...these are our dragons. They're actually very.." With a meaningful look from his girlfriend, he hurriedly changed the topic. "And the humans. I mean, us. The others. That's Astrid, over there are the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut - Ruff is the girl - and near that table are Fishlegs and Snotlout." He winced for the hundredth time that day, and they had only been there for a minute. He was supposed to introduce the gang before saying anything about the dragons, as ordered by his father.

"Cool names," the woman in dragon slobber said, glaring at him, "I'm Rosa Diaz. Now tell me this comes off, or I'll maim you."

Before Hiccup could answer, Astrid spoke coolly to the woman. "It comes off, just need a bit of pressure with your regular wash. Best if you do it hand washed. We did bring extra clothes in case someone got dirty." She nodded to the twins, and they left the room to get the bag from the van they came in.

Thanks, General Hoff, Hiccup thought silently, shooting her a grateful smile. The woman had calmed down, and she sat down to wait. Meanwhile, the man in the middle stood on a chair.

"Spectacular entrance, riders." He waved his arms as he spoke. "My name is Jake Peralta. You killed my father. Prepare to die."

Hiccup had the decency to look alarmed. He got the reference, but wasn't sure how to react.

"Jake," another woman said, rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"Okay, okay. The maimer is Rosa, party pooper over there is Amy Santiago. Next to you, Hiccup, is Terry Jeffords, and this is Charles Boyle. You probably already know our captain, Raymond -"

"Hello!" the woman on her desk said, ignoring Jake. "My name is Gina Linetti and I'd very much appreciate if you got this...dragon away from me."

Fishlegs jumped, and then raced to Meatlug, pulling her away. Hiccup sighed in relief, at least his team was more than competent.

"So," he said awkwardly, as the twins came back in with clothes, "who's ready to learn how to train your dragon?"

 **This has been sitting in my folder for a while. I'll post it.**


End file.
